Boy and the Ghost
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Túrin flieht. Er flieht vor dem Richtspruch des Königs Graumantel, vor sich selbst und vor seinen Geistern. Saeron zu Tode zu hetzen, war ein Fehler und nun ist er ein Geächteter. [Boy and the Ghost - Tarja]


Túrin war auf der Flucht. Auf der Flucht vor seiner Vergangenheit und vor den Geistern, die ihn jagten. Welcher war nur in ihn gefahren, als er Saeros mit dem Schwert gejagt hatte?

Denn diese Hetze endete in Saeros' Tod. Verspottet hatte er Túrin und ihn sogar angegriffen, im Begriff, ihn zu töten. Doch der junge Mann hatte das Blatt gewendet und ihm nachgesetzt, quer durch den Wald. Saeros, im Gedenken, der Tod persönlich sei hinter ihm, wagte einen Sprung über einen Fluss, den vielleicht nicht einmal ein Hirsch geschafft hätte. Er stürzte in den Tod, nicht wissend, dass Túrin ihn am Fluss hätte ziehen lassen.

Jetzt floh Túrin vor Thingols Urteil, denn er war nicht bereit, dem König Rechenschaft abzulegen. Nun war er ein Geächteter im Umzäunten Land, so dachte er. Sein Weg hatte ihn nicht in den Norden geführt, denn er wagte es nicht, seinem Freund Beleg unter die Augen zu treten. Vielmehr hatte er sich dem Westen zugewandt, mittlerweile die Grenze von Doriath überschritten und befand sich nun am Waldesrand vor einer weiten Ebene.

Nun lagen weite, wilde Länder vor ihm, ebenjene, die in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft Talath Dirnen geheißen werden sollten, die Bewachte Ebene um den Berg Amon Rûdh. Einst dicht besiedelt vor allem von Haleths Volk, so waren diese Lande nun leer, kalt und verlassen. Kaum Volk lebte mehr hier, die wenigen Menschen waren misstrauisch und vorsichtig. Hier nun war Túrin. Schweren Herzens setzte er seinen Weg fort, hungernd und frierend.

Auf seiner Flucht hatte er nur das mitnehmen können, was er auf seiner Hatz bei sich getragen hatte: seine Waffen und Waldläuferkleidung. So war sein Leben in der Wildnis schwer, auch wenn er wusste, wie er für sein Überleben sorgen konnte. Doch nie zuvor war er völlig auf sich allein gestellt mit seinen Waffen und für diese Jahreszeit auf Dauer ungenügender Kleidung. Gelegentlich kam er an einem Gehöft vorbei, und hungrig, wie er war, stahl er sich auf das Gut und suchte nach Essbarem. Doch selten fand er etwas, und da es spät im Jahr war, gab auch die Natur kaum etwas her, selten waren seine Jagden von Erfolg gekrönt. Nachts fror er unter seinem Mantel, denn ein Feuer war schwer zu entfachen. Nicht selten erwachte er morgens völlig durchnässt vom nächtlichen Nebel.

Welcher Geist war nur in ihn gefahren? Doch zurück konnte er nicht mehr.

Oft blickte er sehnsüchtig zu den rauchenden Kaminen. Dort drinnen, wo die goldenen Lichter waren, würde es angenehm warm sein. Doch für ihn waren die Türen geschlossen, die Lichter gingen aus. Niemand ließ seine abgerissene Gestalt ein, niemand hatte Erbarmen und einen Brotkanten für ihn.

Geister der Vergangenheit jagten Túrin. Geister, Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit, als die Welt eine bessere war oder zumindest nicht so elend, wie es ihm nun erging. Blumen sprossen auf grünen Wiesen. Bäche murmelten klar, hoch aus den Bergen kommend. Unter mächtigen Bäumen in Elbenlanden schallte heller Gesang. Manchmal schien es ihm, als höhne Saeros ihn auch noch in seinem Tod, als schicke der einstige Berater des Königs Graumantel Túrin diese Visionen von Friede und Glück. Und oft erschien er dann Húrins Sohn im Traume, rief ihm fortwährend seine Taten zu, das Unrecht, das er begangen hatte, und wie er stolz und doch feige Thingols Richtspruch floh.

Túrin war müde. Ausgelaugt. Ausgebrannt. Dieses Leben war erschöpfend, erschöpfender waren seine Geister. War denn niemand da, der sich seiner erbarmte? Der ihn durch die Nacht führte?

Von Ferne riefen die Engel, doch er konnte sie nicht hören, sie nicht sehen, denn ihnen war sein Rücken gekehrt. Ihn schmerzte die Stille dieser trostlosen, grauen Landschaft, doch noch mehr die Stille in seinem kalten Inneren.

Saeros war hinter ihm her! Ganz so war er es, wie Túrin ihm nachgesetzt hatte. Es war vielleicht eine gerechte Strafe. Túrin hatte willens einem Elb ein Leids getan, dies stand unter Strafe. Und dann war dieser Elb auch noch ein Gefolgsmann des Königs! Túrin hatte böses Ork-Spiel mit ihm getrieben, er hätte sich stärker mäßigen müssen. Doch reuen tat er es nicht, er sagte, Saeros war ein Narr, ihn zu höhnen und dann diesen Sprung zu wagen.

Doch nun war ebenjener Elb hinter ihm her.

Wohin sollte Túrin sich nun wenden? Wo konnte er sich verstecken vor der Welt und der Wahrheit? Welchen Weg konnte er gehen? Ihm aber waren alle Wege verschlossen. Bis auf einen …


End file.
